


Come Back To Earth

by vexutopia



Series: Spencer Lost His Memory ( Series ) [3]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Behavioral Analysis Unit (Criminal Minds), Blood, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Kidnapping, M/M, Original Character(s), Protective Derek Morgan, Protective Spencer Reid, Reid/Morgan - Freeform, Spencer Reid Needs a Hug, Trauma, Violence, Whump, criminal minds - Freeform, mlm, slight gore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:35:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29334654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vexutopia/pseuds/vexutopia
Summary: Reid and Morgan slowly come to accept (and overcome) the fact that life won't be perfect, or even the same. Old friends return.
Relationships: Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid
Series: Spencer Lost His Memory ( Series ) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920670
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	1. Small Voices (Cont.)

**Author's Note:**

> short chapter to start us off

As Reid made his way back to his room, he caught sight of JJ, who stood near Morgan, who looked exhausted. He felt terrible for not wanting to see either of them, but he hadn’t the strength in him to really give them any attention. He walked up to his door anyway, since Morgan had not left his bedside, so of course, he looked worried when he awoke to see his lover gone. When Reid did clear his throat, even if it was just a small, strangled noise, Morgan’s eyes snapped to him, and he approached with the utmost carefulness as if Reid were an animal he wouldn’t want to scare away. Reid let his boyfriend touch his arm, though he cringed when he did so. He didn’t look at JJ, didn’t want to, didn’t feel the  _ need  _ to, and he hardly caught a glimpse at his best friend’s hurt face when he turned away and entered the room without acknowledging her.

Morgan looked at her, “I’m sorry, JJ.”

“It’s not his fault. He needs time.” She folded her arms across her middle, “I know everything is too much for him. I want him to be together when he’s ready to talk again. He shouldn’t force himself.”

“I know, JJ, but—” He paused, “—this has to be a lot for all of you. I mean, I know it hurts that he doesn’t want to see you.”

“I just want him to know that we’re not angry.” She whispered, “We’re not disgusted by him. Hotch and Rossi said they saw the injuries. They saw that name. I—”

“JJ.” Morgan interrupted, “Please. I’m going to sit with him, alright? I’ll try to convince him to let you guys in, but I can’t make any promises.”

“It’s alright. Just be there.”

Morgan nodded. He entered the room, then looked to Reid, who sat on his bed with his legs dangling over the side. His feet were flat against the floor, but even so, his frame looked weak and tired, as if he were barely holding himself up. Morgan walked to him and sat slowly in the chair beside the bed. He and Reid were silent, as they had been since they arrived, but Morgan was the one who spoke.

“Are you alright?”

Reid shook his head ‘no’.

“Where did you go?”

Reid shrugged. He frowned at Morgan, who reached both hands out as if asking Reid to hold them. Reid took note of the slight trembling, so as much as he didn’t really want to, he reached out and held Morgan’s hands. He pulled them onto his lap so he didn’t have to leave his arms outstretched. 

“I’m sorry.”

No response.

“For not being able to save you.” Morgan continued, “I wish I could have been stronger.”

Reid shook his head again. He wanted to tell Morgan it wasn’t his fault. He didn’t want to say it, and he knew his hands wouldn’t cooperate if he tried to write it down. So, he opted to shake his head. He desperately wanted Morgan to know that he didn’t blame him. Morgan said nothing, so Reid wasn’t sure if he understood. Reid sighed, and without releasing one of Morgan’s hands, he laid down and turned on his side. Slumber did not come easy to either of them, but eventually, the room was silent, filled only with the quiet sounds of their breathing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rossi's dinner party.
> 
> I'M SORRY

It had been two weeks since Reid had been discharged from the hospital, and Rossi’s birthday was quickly approaching. He invited the team over for drinks at his home a few nights before, since he assumed Reid would not be comfortable around his friends. Although Morgan didn’t feel it would be for the best, he and Reid went anyway. Rossi opened the door when they arrived and led them to the parlor. It was a rich green room with soft brown loveseats and a terrace that gave the team a view of the beautiful garden. Reid could hear the crickets outside as well as Rossi’s choice of oldies drifting from the record player in the other room. It was loud yet muffled, and that, along with the crackle of the fireplace, made him very sleepy. When it began to rain, Reid’s view of his glass of wine grew heavy and blurred. Morgan’s hand on his alerted him.

“Hey. You like this song, right?”

Reid smiled softly and nodded. The song that played was slow and jazzy, with a bit of a swing beat. Morgan set his glass down and took Reid’s easily from his hands. He pulled his boyfriend to his feet, and though the team glanced at them, they didn’t gush over them or make a huge deal out of their relationship. Morgan led him to the terrace, where the music was slightly louder because of the open window. The light of the moon shone down on the two of them. Reid placed his hands carefully on Morgan’s shoulders and took notice of the slight drizzle that had begun. He and Morgan swung slowly with the music, just staring at one another.

“Spencer?”

Reid lifted his brows to indicate he was listening.

“I know we’ve been through so much, but I’m happy we’re together. I’m happy we made it. I love you.”

Reid nodded. He felt bad for not speaking, but he still could not bring himself to. Morgan could never be angry with him either. He still adored Reid, and recently it seemed he was even more thankful for his boyfriend. Morgan pulled Reid closer. Reid tried to enjoy the moment, but he couldn’t help but think about the fading stitches on his abdomen. They were beginning to scar, and Morgan had yet to see the settling results of the torture. Morgan had not seen him without his shirt since the incident. Even then, when Morgan’s hand happened to brush across his stomach if they were spooning, Reid found himself quickly in bed alone, listening to the sounds of Morgan’s shaky breathing from the bathroom. Reid knew Morgan loved every part of him, but he had the name of Morgan’s abuser engraved into his skin— it would be hard for anyone. 

Morgan wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled them closer, humming along with the music. Reid listened quietly, wishing every moment was like this one. He didn’t feel overwhelmed or dirty at that moment, not like he had been feeling recently. Rossi and the others were alright with Reid and Morgan mostly keeping to themselves, although JJ did wish Reid would look at her. She was the only one Reid couldn’t bear to look at and she didn’t understand why, but she wasn’t about to corner him and demand an answer.

Towards the middle of the night, after their dance on the terrace, Reid walked up to Morgan and handed him a small blue card. Morgan had given it to them before they left the apartment and instructed Reid to hand it over whenever he wanted to leave. Morgan bid goodbye to everyone while Reid waited by the door with his back to them. Morgan noticed the longing looks of his teammates, desperately wanting to help Reid out of whatever headspace he was stuck in, but they understood Reid would move at his own pace and come to them when he was ready.

Morgan and Reid climbed into their car and began down the confusing series of roads out of Rossi’s gated neighborhood. Rossi had given them the code to open the gate and leave. After Morgan keyed it in they were on their way home. They made it to their parking garage, and Morgan stepped out of the car while also listening for Reid’s movements. Just as he turned the key to lock the car, he felt pressure on his neck and shoulders. Someone had hooked an arm around his neck and seemed dead-set on choking him out. Morgan reached back in an attempt to get the person off of him, and his struggles doubled when he saw Reid, struggling in a man’s grip like a bat out of Hell. After feeling a sharp sting in his back his body went slack as pain rippled through him. 


End file.
